crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Samus Aran
Samus Aran is an augmented human Bounty Hunter. The child of a pair of UNSC colonists, Samus lost everything during a massive raid conducted by the group known as the Space Pirates. Having been endowed with biological enhancements and technological prowess, Samus makes her living as a mercenary that will perform any mission for profit. Her skills have garnered the attention of several factions across the Milky Way Galaxy. History 'Early History' Samus Aran was born to Rodney and Virginia Aran, who once lived on the UNSC colony world of Arcadia. Secretly supporters for the local Insurrection movement, the couple worked with others to undermine the UNSC presence on the colony. Samus was three years old when the Covenant invaded Arcadia. The family successfully evacuated the planet alongside many others during the attack, thanks to the intervention of the UNSC Spirit of Fire. Samus was then moved with her family to another world in the Outer Colonies, within the confines of Rebel space. It was shortly after the Arans arrived on this Insurrectionist world that the mysterious Chozo arrived, a highly advanced race of humanoid bird creatures looking for a rare resource to mine on the planet. While the Insurrectionists were unwilling to cooperate despite the Chozo's peaceful nature, due to the ferocity of the aliens in the Covenant, Samus welcomed one of the elderly Chozo, "The Old Bird", onto the colony. In secret, the two would develop a friendship, with the Old Bird desiring to help Rodney and Virginia raise their child in a universe built on hope and peace. Samus would come to call the Old Bird "Grandpa". Though the Chozo were not welcomed by the rest of the colonists, there existed a shaky, but successful, agreement in which neither group would attack the other. However, things then changed for the worse, as a hugely defining moment in Samus's life destroyed everything. The colony was visited by another group of aliens not belonging to the Covenant; these were the Space Pirates, old rivals of the Kig-Yar who became one of many enemies to the Covenant. The Space Pirates had come to take the rare resources of the planet for themselves to further their conflict against the Covenant, and met the humans and Chozo on the planet with hostility. Ridley, the leader of the raid, was personally present on the world during this time. Samus had an up-front confrontation with Ridley when she got lost, asking if they could be friends; the public embarrassment endured by Ridley caused him to decide to kill anyone on the planet that wasn't Space Pirate, starting with Samus. Virginia Aran arrived and barely managed to push Samus out of the way, saving her daughter at the cost of her own life. During the escape attempt, thousands of people were slaughtered by the ensuing mass attack made by the Space Pirates. Rodney Aran was barely able to destroy Ridley's flagship, crippling the Space Pirate's destructive force while paying the ultimate price, falling like countless others. All the humans and many Chozo on the planet were killed; only Samus and Old Bird made it out alive. She was found by neighboring Chozo from the planet Zebes investigating the ruins of the attack. Old Bird took custody of Samus, and the Chozo took her back to Zebes to raise her with Chozo influence. During her time on Zebes, Samus was infused with Chozo blood to boost her chances of survival on the planet. Being trained by the Chozo for many years, Samus underwent other biological augmentations that enhanced her. She was also given the Power Suit, a Bio-mechanical suit of advanced Chozo design. By the time Samus was 14, she was well past the ability of normal humans. When the Chozo questioned her potential to be a warrior, she passed a last test by the Old Bird and was deemed their last hope. Samus was given a small, but powerful starship for her travels. She then left the Chozo on Zebes to explore UNSC space, where she eventually came in contact with various individuals that helped start her interstellar journey. Samus has explored multiple factions and untold worlds, having worked for several bosses and corporations, doing whatever she could to earn a living. Initially part of a group of hunters where she learned further skills and the system of the underworld, Samus became reknowned as a ferocious warrior. Gen 2 'Tenks' Early in Generation 2, Samus took a bounty from Coola, who was searching for highly skilled hunters. After comparing 200 hunters from across the galaxy for his offer, he chose Samus and another hunter, Gidranth. Their target was a Saiyan hybrid named Tenks, who was located on Eden. Soon after their dispatch, Samus suspected the other hunter of treason, which was confirmed when Gidranth attacked her gunship with his craft's cannons; her ship was disabled just after arriving at Eden. The resulting crash-land damaged her ship as well as her Power suit, disabling most of her capabilities. Forced to work with the bare minimum, Samus attempted to quickly find Tenks and subdue him before Gidranth had a chance to catch up. Unfortunately, Tenks managed to hold his own, and when Gidranth did arrive, Samus was overwhelmed by the pair, and her armor went into emergency power mode. After Gidranth temporarily retreated, she had a small skirmish with Mitenks until they agreed to work together for the moment against their common enemy, Gidranth. After a recharge for her Power Suit, the two set out to find and defeat Gidranth. Ultimately, she failed to hunt the renegade hunter down, but was able to power up her Gunship enough to set out into space, leaving her mission for Tenks behind. 'Danno's son' Accepting a mission for search and rescue from Danno and Church, Samus participated with them and Alien-King to find Danno's kidnapped son. Despite her reduced armor abilities, she kept pace when they were attacked by dark animals from another dimension. She then participated in attempting to capture Evil Z, the one who took the kid, but her attempts were foiled. She eventually helped them succeed in retrieving his son, recieved her payment from the CMF, and departed. 'Paradisus' Samus had her eyes set on Paradisus, a planet that was overwhelmed by a massive assault and had its crust damaged as a result. Due to other missions, she was unable to visit the planet until much later after the planet was attacked. When she arrived, she found the place to be barely able to support life, with a damaged atmosphere and lacking any ecosystems entirely. However, she explored one of the many deep caverns that somehow remained intact. She eventually came up on a group of Saiyan survivors, whose King kept them hidden there, unaware that the attack was long over and they were relatively safe to evacuate. Convincing them to leave the dead planet, Samus persuaded the King that he was a worthy leader for his kind when he had doubted his ability to direct them towards success in the hostile galaxy. The planet was then struck by a large rock shortly after they began to depart the caverns. The survivors were scattered, so Samus volunteered to gather everyone in one place while the King went out to investigate. After a long time passed with no word or return, Samus departed the caverns to find out what happened herself. Upon exiting the caves, she found the rock was seemingly leaking a highly dangerous material; the substance emerging from the meteor glowed with energy, and was radioactive. It also looked as if it possessed a limited sentience, spreading to consume whatever it could. Samus then encountered the Saiyan King, who was mad with power and visibly changed; when he confirmed he came in contact with this substance, Samus ended up defending herself against an overwhelming attack from the King. Samus noticed the substance was damaging the King's body, and used this tactic against him. She evaded his attacks, and retaliated with her own; though her shots seemed ineffective, they served to ramp up the Saiyan King's power levels little by little, which were being boosted by his continuous submergence within the dangerous substance. Eventually, the King tired out, and his body was overwhelmed with too much power for him to control. Samus managed to defeat him, and took his unconscious body on her ship along with the Saiyan survivors. Arriving in UCR space, Samus deposited the survivors, hoping that the UCR was the best place for these people to be kept. The Saiyan King's body was severely damaged, but surprisingly survived the effects of the substance. Unfortunately, upon attempts to take him from Samus's gunship to a medical facility, the substance within reacted, and in a defiant attempt to remain undiscovered, caused a tremendous flash of energy that severely damaged Samus's armor and essentially destroyed her gunship. Though she survived, Samus herself was placed in the medical facility, and experienced amnesia as a result; she could not remember a single detail about the events of Paradisus, or even the Saiyans she found there. The Saiyan King experienced similar effects, as much of his brain was damaged from the substance. The Saiyan survivors remember a savior in armor, but cannot recall who it was that saved them. When Samus recovered from the blast, she departed the facility to return to her home of the Chozo to restore her capabilities and obtain a new ship. Powers/Abilities Physical abilities Samus Aran’s infusion with Chozo DNA, as well as her warrior training since her childhood, has turned Samus in a superior athlete. Her training began at the age of 3 and continued up until she was 14 years old. Samus is much stronger, faster, and reactive than any normal human. She can also last longer in physically extraneous situations, and tolerate the effects of pain to a higher degree. Samus is able to resist the effects of physical and mental stress greater than unaugmented humans. Also, Samus is able to resist the effects of harmful effects and agents, letting her survive in hostile environments such as extreme heat, cold, gravitational pressure, toxic atmospheres, and the lack of air for a time. Zero Suit Samus wears the Zero Suit under her Power Suit. The Zero Suit is Samus's last line of protection when her Power Suit runs out of energy. It is a light blue, skintight jumpsuit with purple lights on the back, and a sigil on her breast. While in the Zero Suit, Samus has no access to her Power Suit's abilities, and is vulnerable to attacks, but gains vastly increased agility due to the lack of cumbersome armor. Samus utilizes the Paralyzer, a small pistol that fires energy bolts which stun enemies, and can also fire an energy grapple beam. The Zero Suit stores Samus's Power Suit within itself as pure energy. It transforms this energy into solid matter upon Samus's mental command. The back lights flash when Samus activates her Power suit; the sigil on her breast then glows and manifests the Power Suit over Samus. Power Suit Samus's Power Suit was given to her by the Chozo when she began living with them, alongside the Zero Suit. Despite being a physical suit of armor, it is not physically removable and cannot be taken off without Samus's cooperation; rather, it functions through an Energy-to-Matter reaction stored in her Zero Suit. In this sense, it can be regarded as a highly advanced Energy Shield. The Armor looses energy whenever it takes a hit; when this energy reaches zero, the Power Suit fades away, leaving Samus vulnerable in her Zero Suit. The Power Suit can be modified without consent, however, such as when Samus is unconscious or through active forced intent. The Suit can accomodate and accept any piece of technology as an upgrade, regardless of its origins. The Power Suit boosts all of Samus's physical abilities, which are already beyond normal human levels without it; with the Power Suit active, Samus gains vastly improved strength, speed, durability, tolerance to pain and stress, and reduced reaction times. This augmentation serves to enhance her beyond Spartan-IV levels. The Power Suit provides her protection from most environments, allowing her to survive the vacuum of space and underwater through a strong seal and a contained atmosphere. It also shields her against extreme heat and cold, as well as the effects of toxins or high gravity, though only for a limited time. The Power Suit's visor allows Samus to scan her environment and pick up most details. By default, it is a translucent green, allowing others to see features of Samus's face from the outside. In combat situations, her visor flashes and glows brightly opaque; this color matches other lights on Samus's armor. When in a critical state of low energy and integrity, the Power Suit's lights and visor change to Red-Orange. For Combat, Samus comes with a variety of weapons; the most notable is her Arm Cannon, which manifests on her right arm up to her elbow. The Arm Cannon can use a multitude of different weapons systems. Its basic, unmodified variant, the Power Beam, fires bolts of yellow energy that can generate tiny craters in Titanium armor. The weapon is capable of charging, which can blast large holes through Tanks when fully charged. The Arm Cannon can also use a larger version of the energy grapple used by the Paralyzer, allowing Samus to grab enemies or handholds from a distance. The Arm Cannon can store and fire missiles, and can accept a multitude of munitions. The Power Suit comes with a booster pack on the upper back. This is usually used to assist Samus in her evasion; with brief activations, the Booster increases Samus's speed to near-instantaneous, allowing her to dodge just about anything. It is also used to enhance her jumps. The Power Suit is also capable of dematerializing Samus's own body into energy, and compact itself into a small sphere shape. This is called the Morph Ball mode, and it allows Samus to roll through tight confines normally inaccessable to humans. The Morph Ball is capable of dropping energy bombs for defense. When coming out of Morph Ball mode, the Power Suit reconfigures itself into human shape before rematerialzing Samus into matter form. Transportation 'First Gunship' Samus's gunship was another gift to her from the Chozo. It was a small vessel that could transit in sublight or Faster-than-Light Speeds. The size of a large fighter, the gunship came with powerful engines which allowed Samus to evade most assailants. The Gunship possessed weapons, consisting of a concealable missile launcher as well as a pair of high-powered Plasma cannons that fired green shots. The Gunship was protected by a strong energy shield system. This ship, however, was destroyed shortly after Samus's visit to Paradisus as a result of the explosion caused by the Saiyan King's body; Samus seeks a replacement on her Chozo homeworld. Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mercenary Category:Neutral Good